runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
RuneScape Wiki:Hoofdpagina/RuneScape updates
Updates *Vrijdag 02 oktober 2009 **'"Worst Update Ever!"' - Een aantal nieuwe accessoires in de Jagex winkel. ---- *Donderdag 01 oktober 2009 **'Display Names' - Naam verandering is er! ---- *Donderdag 24 september 2009 **'RuneScape Q&A – Localisation' Vragen en antwoorden over internationalisering belijdt. ---- *Woensdag 23 september 2009 **'Woodcutting Rebalance' - Een aantal Woodcutting updates met een snellere manier voor hoge spelers om Woodcutting te trainen. ---- *Donderdag 24 september **'RuneScape Q&A – Localisation' - Een nieuwe reeks vragen en antwoorden over internationaliseren. ---- *Woensdag 23 september 2009 **'Billing Web Pages - New Look' - De betaal-site heeft een nieuwe look gekregen. ---- *Maandag 21 september 2009 **'Friends and Clan Chat Rollback' - Friend en Clan Chat functies aangepast. ---- *Vrijdag 18 september 2009 **'Game Worlds Moving...' - De werelden zijn verplaatst naar nieuwe servers. **'RuneScape Q&A – Community Management' - Vragen en antwoorden aan de Community managers. ---- *Donderdag 17 september 2009 **'RuneScape Q&A – Community Management' - Een nieuwe reeks vragen en antwoorden. **'Advisors and Objectives' - Twee nieuwe functies. **'Living Rock Caverns' - Een nieuwe hoog-level grot genaamd de Living Rock Caverns. ---- *Donderdag 10 september 2009 **'RuneScape Q&A – RuneScape Content' - Een nieuwe reeks vragen en antworden over de contest van het spel. ---- *Woensdag 9 september 2009 **'Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf' - De nieuwe dwergen quest, Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf, is eindelijk uitgebracht! ---- *Vrijdag 4 september 2009 **'Machinima Competition – Cast Your Votes!' - De Machinima competentie is afgerond. Breng je stem uit op de winnaar. ---- *Donderdag 3 september 2009 **'RuneScape Q&A – Andrew Gower' - Een reeks V&A van Andrew Gower. ---- *Woensdag 2 september 2009 **'RuneTek 5 Game Engine' - Een update aan de game engine. **'Changes to Autocasting Spells' - Automatisch spreuken toveren kan nu ook zonder staff! **'Personalised Shops' - Elke winkel heeft nu een persoonlijke voorraad. ---- *Vrijdag 28 augustus 2009 **'Andrew’s Live Q&A Rescheduled' - Andrew's live vragenuurtje is verzet. **'Extra Credit in Sweden with Wallie-card' - Extra kosten voor Wallie in Zweden. ---- *Dinsdag 25 augustus 2009 **'Machinima Competition - Final Day' - De laatste dag voor de machina videos! ---- *Donderdag 20 augustus 2009 **'RuneScape Q&A – Player Support' - Nieuwe lijst met vragen en antwoorden. ---- *Dinsdag 18 augustus 2009 **'Mobilising Armies Polish' - Bijschaven van de minigame Mobilising Armies aangepast. **'Menagerie, Familiar Controls and Butlers' - Nieuwe updates, Menagerie, voor pets, familiars en butlers. ---- *Dinsdag 11 augustus 2009 **'RuneScape Machinima Competition' - Ontwerp het beste RuneScape video competentie. ---- *Maandag 10 augustus 2009 **'Fur 'n' Seek' - De Odd Old man heeft weer eens hulp nodig in de Fur 'n' Seek quest. ---- *Dinsdag 28 juli 2009 **'Poison Arrow Pub and Aquanite' - Een nieuwe bar in Ardougne en een nieuw slayer monster genaamd Aquanite! **'Animation Pack 1' - Gloednieuwe animaties voor verschillende bewegingen en wapens. ---- *Vrijdag 24 juli 2009 **'RuneScape: Brazil' - RuneScape is er voortaan in het Braziliaans! ---- *Dinsdag 21 juli 2009 **'The curse of Arrav' - The curse of Arrav quest. ---- *Woensdag 08 juli 2009 **'Mobilising Armies minigame' - De mini game, Mobilising Armies, waarop iedereen lang heeft gewacht. Ook is er voortaan een Notes optie, en heeft het interface menu een update gekregen. ---- *Maandag 22 juni 2009 **'Verlengde Agility parcoursen' - Als je een hoog Agility level hebt blijven de laagste parcoursen toch leuk en spannend! ---- *Woensdag 17 juni 2009 **'The Poison Arrow Concept Art' - Nieuwe informatie en afbeeldingen over RuneScape's nieuwste bar! ---- *Dinsdag 16 juni 2009 **'Europese werelden tijdelijk offline' - De Europese werelden zijn tijdelijk niet beschikbaar. **'Changes to PvP and Bounty Worlds, and gravestones' - Een nieuwe, kleine update met wat handige veranderingen. ---- *Maandag 15 juni 2009 **'Nieuw splash scherm en een nieuwe RuneScape trailer' - Jagex heeft vandaag een nieuw splash scherm met extra screenshots en een trailer gelanceerd! ---- *Woensdag 11 juni 2009 **'Macro-detection systems update' - Nieuwe update aan de bots! **'Run energy upgrade' - De nieuwe run energie update is er! Categorie:Hoofdpagina